


let me (under your skin)

by godsensei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei/pseuds/godsensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata unknowingly moves into the apartment directly beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi's. Oikawa is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a plan for this story-- it's just kinda happening. i mean it. if you're up for the ride, you should cry with me a lil bit because writing is hard.
> 
> just some warnings: the self-hatred tag is in reference to oikawa and i'll be exploring his psyche a little bit and that could be a little trigger-y, if you're struggling with those feelings. mostly, though, this is a self-indulgent means of getting iwaizumi, oikawa, and hinata to DO EACH OT HER GOD BLESS

It's the screaming that wakes him, although the following sounds of absolute disaster would've just as easily done the trick. Living in an apartment is so tiring, but college is ridiculous and they can't afford anything else. 

They, being Iwaizumi and himself. He shares an apartment with Iwaizumi, an agreement they made after being accepted into the same college. They've been together since childhood, and parting after high school had always been a terrifying concept to Oikawa. He's not sure if Iwaizumi felt the same, or if he'd just felt sorry for Oikawa when he agreed. He's not complaining, though. As long as Iwaizumi's around...

Oikawa hears distant groaning and supposes he should be a decent human being and see if the person who undoubtedly tumbled down the stairs is alright. It's always nice to be friendly with the neighbors, just in case he needs a favor... or gets bored. Which happens more often than not. He may be popular, but he's more an outgoing introvert than anything. Concrete friendships are hard to come by (Iwaizumi would say they don't happen at all, for Oikawa), so it's just as well to have a few acquaintances. 

He shoves his warm covers aside with a bit of annoyance and trudges to his door. Iwaizumi is already out, he can tell by the empty spot he passes, the one usually filled with Iwaizumi's shoes. 

The mid-morning air is just a touch humid, probably from the rain last night. He lifts his shirt to scratch his belly as he makes his way to the stairs, which are across from his door. He's just opening his eyes from a massive yawn when he hears a somewhat guttural cry. He meets a honey-eyed gaze with curious blinking. 

Oh. Karasuno's #10. Or, rather, teamless Hinata Shouyou, recent high school graduate. 

Life is strange, but delightful, Oikawa decides as he takes Hinata in. He's still so tiny, maybe having grown just slightly, with more defined features and the most ridiculously toned legs Oikawa's ever seen. He has a partially shaved head, just the bottom half... it's very stylish. It's one thing seeing him in pictures and on TV, and another to see him up close and personal. Well, he's at the bottom of the stairs, but he's close enough. Hinata pushes himself up, staring up at Oikawa in a way that suggests he's nervous. 

"The Grand King..." he hears Hinata say to himself and he can't help the grin that comes to his face. Despite Hinata's illustrious high school career, he still calls Oikawa 'The Grand King'. It's decidedly hilarious, and a huge ego boost.

"Shrimpy," Oikawa says, grinning so broadly that his eyes close. 

"D-don't call me that!! I'VE GROWN!!!!" Hinata yells, combusting suddenly. His face is flushed in embarrassment, hands clenched. It's just as cute as it was in high school. Hinata turns abruptly, throwing spilled items back into the box he was undoubtedly carrying before he took a tumble. Oikawa listens to him grumble, amused as he makes his way down. Hinata straightens when he sees him, and seems to puff up like an offended bird. 

"Y-you wanna fight!?" He asks, his voice lilting awfully high as he makes fists. 

"Don't be silly. I'm helping you," Oikawa says, doing exactly as he says and placing items into Hinata's box. 

"O-oh," Hinata says, slowly bending to resume what he was doing. He keeps shooting curious glances at Oikawa, but Oikawa ignores him on purpose, let's him stew a little in his anxiety. He's never claimed to be a good person. Okay--well, he probably has, but he's never claimed to be truthful all the time. Score. 

"Are you moving in?" Oikawa asks lightly, holding a framed picture of the Karasuno that brought them to nationals for the first time in a long while. God, they look so young. Well, accept for the tall ace-- Miyagi? Asagi? Whatever. He looks 30. 

"Yeah!!" Hinata grins, as if he's forgotten his anxiety completely. "Uh, it was the cheapest apartment..."

"Kageyama's not with you, is he?" Oikawa asks, plastic smile on his face as he internally screams. 

"No... He can afford much better. He offered to let me room with him, but I didn't want him to hold it over my head," Hinata says, and Oikawa snorts. Hinata shoots him a look. 

"Do NOT."

"I didn't even say anything," Oikawa says, trying to placate Hinata.

"I've had way too many tall teammates-- and non-teammates for your short jokes to go unnoticed. Plus, I can jump higher than all of you, so it doesn't matter. I can reach things."

"I'm sure," Oikawa agrees, standing as Hinata does. 

"I have a hard time reaching things at the grocery store sometimes, but that's it," Hinata explains, trudging up the stairs. If Oikawa's eyes happen to linger on Hinata's ass, it's just because he's behind him. It's a nice ass, though. 

"Okay, well, if I'm over at Kageyama's or Tsukki's, I usually have to climb onto the counters because they're freakishly tall and keep all their things at eye level-- here," Hinata says, passing Oikawa his apartment key. To the door directly beside Oikawa's apartment. Then he resumes talking. 

Oikawa unlocks the door with a smile on his face and holds it open for Hinata, who is still chatting about height and how he looks around before jumping to reach the cereal on top of the fridge. A wave of freshly painted apartment smell hits Oikawa and he looks around Hinata's bare living room, wondering how Hinata will shape it. His own apartment would be atrocious, if not for Iwaizumi. 

"--and anyway, who even eats cereal for breakfast? You're supposed to have eggs and rice and fish, right?" Hinata asks, setting the box on the counter separating his kitchen from his living room. 

"Ah-- I don't eat breakfast," Oikawa says. Hinata freezes and turns to look at him in horror. 

"W-why?" He clutches his chest. 

"I don't wake up on time, usually," Oikawa admits, scratching his cheek and looking away. "I'm not sure if Iwaizumi eats breakfast, though he probably does."

"You've got to eat breakfast!! It gives you your fuel for the day, so you can go 'FWOOSH!' when you're playing volleyball!" Hinata yells, earnestly. It's a bit much for Oikawa to handle, and so he covers his mouth with his hand. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, trying to keep the humor from his voice. Hinata frowns, putting a hand on his hip.

"I'm being serious."

"I know," Oikawa answers, "I didn't know you cared for me so much, Shou-chan!"

"S- _shou-chan_?"

"That's your name, yes?" Oikawa grins and Hinata continues fumbling a tea tin. 

Oikawa can tell how fun living next to Hinata will be.

"S-so... are you going to the college here?" Hinata asks, moving about to put on some tea. Oikawa looks at his fridge, which is already covered with photos and magnets. There's even a crudely drawn photo of Hinata and, to Oikawa's delight, an even more abstract version of Kageyama next to him. It must be from a young relative. 

"I am, though I have a job," Oikawa says, reading a small note from Hinata's mom that tells him to call frequently. He touches the paper gently and looks back over at Hinata, who has set out two cups of tea without asking. 

"Ooooohhh?? I'm going to that college too!!" Hinata exclaims, eyes sparkling. "Wait-- you have a job?"

"Mm, I'm a model," Oikawa strikes a pose, smiling devilishly. Hinata seems to become even more excited, blush high on his cheeks. 

"I've never met a model before! Grand King, you're amazing!" 

Oikawa is immediately thrown off, used to Iwaizumi's less than enthusiastic reactions. He makes a noise, pushing his hair back in a nervous gesture. Then he waves his hand, as if to dismiss it. 

"What about you, Chibi-chan?" 

"Nothing exciting," Hinata pouts, "I work at a flower shop. I wouldn't have gotten the job if it wasn't for Suga-san, though. He used to work there before he decided to become a doctor."

"Ah, so now I have to call him Dr. Refreshing?" Oikawa grins cheekily, and Hinata laughs, full and genuine. It's different from what Oikawa usually hears in response to his jokes. There's no simpering, no ulterior motives; it's nice. 

Hinata distracts himself with pouring steaming hot water over the tea bags in the tiny cups he placed on the counter. He pushes a cup towards Oikawa, who accepts it. 

"I used to garden with my mom, when she had the time. Flowers are simple, although my boss won't let me anywhere near the shears," Hinata explains, pausing to blow on the tea before taking a small sip, "--that's really hot!!!"

"I can't even guess as to why," Oikawa says, looking down his nose at Hinata, who bristles.

"I never said I was perfect," he pouts, frowning slightly before blowing a bit more cool air towards the cup. 

"So, Shou-chan," Hinata almost drops his cup, "it's nice that you live next door."

"N-next door??" 

"Yep! I live just next to you," Oikawa says, pointing towards his apartment and finding genuine satisfaction at the look of horror on Hinata's face.

\----------------

It's ridiculously early-- well, okay, it's 11am-- when a banging on the door startles Oikawa from drooling all over his pillow. His brain immediately begins screaming as he stares hard at the clock on his bedside table. This simply _won't do_. He already woke up early _yesterday_.

He throws his covers off and stomps out of his room, down the hall, into the living room, and to the front door, swinging it open with enough force that it bounces off the wall. He blinks at empty air for a moment and then looks down. 

"Good morning!" Hinata says, seemingly nervous and excited all at once, and Oikawa squints at him. 

"What?"

"I guess I woke you-- I thought you'd be up by now," Hinata explains almost too quickly for Oikawa to understand, "but here!!"

He shoves something warm into Oikawa's chest, and Oikawa grabs at it before it falls, holding the object in confusion. Hinata is too much to process normally-- when he just woke up? It's like he's on a perpetual load screen. Windows update. Dial up. 

"Uh, thanks?"

"O-oh," Hinata stutters, scratching the back of his head with a genuine, blushing grin and gosh that's adorable, "you're welcome. I'm going to be late if I don't go... Uh, goodbye."

With that, he's gone, and Oikawa is left standing at his open apartment door. He takes a moment and then turns, shutting the door behind him. He sets the container on his kitchen counter, opening it curiously. 

It's breakfast. There's omelette and grilled salmon, sticky rice, and a smaller container of miso soup-- enough for two people. 

His face reddens immediately. 

"What a gross child," Oikawa comments. He moves back down the hall and opens Iwaizumi's door without knocking. 

His room is ridiculously clean, but it's not like Iwaizumi spends a whole lot of time at the apartment lately anyway. He's got a job and college and all that, of course. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, pushing on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Get out of my house," Iwaizumi grumbles. He stayed up late writing an essay. Normally, he's a pretty capable morning person, but losing sleep turns him into a completely different person. 

"This is an apartment and we live together." Oikawa smiles. 

"A nightmare...," Iwaizumi shivers and Oikawa shoves him harder. Iwaizumi sits up quickly and stares at Oikawa in the confusion that comes from just waking. 

"There's breakfast," Oikawa says, grinning. 

"A true nightmare," Iwaizumi murmurs and moves to turn back over. 

"Iwa-chan!! So rude!!!" Oikawa laments, ripping the cover from Iwaizumi's body. Iwaizumi falls with it, tumbling to the ground. 

"Oi, what the hell?!" 

"Sorry, sorry!" Oikawa apologizes, helping him back up. He'd rather Iwaizumi not be angry with him. "Anyways, there's breakfast! Shou-chan made it for us!"

"Who's Shou-chan?" Iwaizumi asks, rubbing at his back. His voice is rough with sleep, and Oikawa tries not to shiver at the sound.

"Ah, Chibi-chan, Hinata Shouyou," Oikawa says as they make their way to the kitchen, "He lives next door!"

"Hinata Shouyou? Is he going to our college?" Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa puts his finger on his chin in thought. 

"He mentioned that, yes. Why? Going to grab him up for yourself?" Oikawa grins cheekily and Iwaizumi shrugs, coming around the kitchen counter to look at the food. 

"He would be a great asset to the team," he says, tacking on, "this looks good."

"Mmm, it's surprising, but it looks like Hinata is a good cook," Oikawa agrees. 

"You didn't see Kageyama with him?" Iwaizumi asks, shoveling food into his mouth immediately after. Oikawa sours.

"No, thank God, he doesn't live here," he says, sounding petulant in a way that has Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. 

"I wonder if we could adapt his quick with another team member... They worked together for so long, it'll be hard," Iwaizumi murmurs, and Oikawa stays silent, watching him think. Iwaizumi's always seemed to understand his teammates on a level that Oikawa struggled for. Even now, without having seen Hinata play, he's cataloguing information so that his team can work well together. It's impressive, and something Oikawa has always envied and admired at once.

"Regardless, I think you'll have your hands full," Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi grins. He's up for the challenge.


	2. a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh this year has been so rough. SO ROUGH. anyways, here's this like 1000000 years later.

Iwaizumi is a virtuous person, if his patience is anything to go on. Being captain of a college volleyball team means he _needs_ to be patient (living with Oikawa also demands patience, but he doesn't want to think about that right now-- can't think about that, or he'll lose his shit).

The tryouts are testing this strong patience, and Daichi keeps reminding him to do his breathing exercises, because he's obviously outwardly displaying signs of aggression. It's a struggle. The only thing that's keeping him somewhat grounded is the fact that Hinata hasn't shown up-- and there's no guarantee that he will. He's keeping his focus on looking for him.

A ball flying into his face interrupts his thought process and he sucks in a breath as silence ensues. The volleyball bouncing on the floor is the only noise he can hear.

"Next," he exhales, calmly, and Daichi gives him a thumbs-up from across the gym. The noise slowly picks back up, although a few people who were on his high school team are giving him dubious looks.

He makes it through three more tryouts before his jaw starts to hurt from clenching it so hard, and he turns to ask Daichi if he'll take over when he sees a bright shock of orange hair.

Hinata.

He narrows his eyes as the guy shifts along the wall, clutching his bag and looking as if he's committed some horrible crime simply by being here. It's ridiculous, and he's ridiculous, but it's actually pretty cute in a weird way. No dude in college should be so cute. It's unsettling.

"Hinata," he shouts, and the one in question jolts so violently he drops his messenger bag, before fumbling it back up. His face immediately pinks, and Iwaizumi blinks at him.

"A-ah-- Iwaizumi-senpai!" he yells back, and almost everyone is looking at him, which makes him glow even more. Iwaizumi shifts a glance at Daichi, a silent question that asks him just how the hell he'd dealt with the kid.

Daichi shrugs apologetically.

"Come over here, you're next," Iwaizumi says, and hears disapproving scoffs and cries of dismay from the people who've been waiting in line. He cranes his head to look at them, hoping his murderous intent is displayed properly, and they shut the fuck up. It's really nice.

"Y-yes!" Hinata says, determination shining on his features, and immediately trips over a stray volleyball. Daichi slaps a palm over his face in his peripheral vision, but Iwaizumi can't say he wasn't prepared for this. He's seen enough of Hinata to know how he operates.

He makes up for his clumsiness with sheer talent. It's an odd combination, but Hinata has a penchant for making odd combinations work. He hits every ball with a resounding slap, and, more than once, Iwaizumi wishes Kageyama had decided to go to this college as well. Still, Hinata has improved so much, and hits even the strangest of passes without hesitation. Iwaizumi grins at the startled looks on everyone's faces.

Hinata bows after the last serve, and Iwaizumi motions him over.

"You've improved," he says, in lieu of a greeting. Hinata grins in excitement, nodding enthusiastically.

"I've had lots of practice! High school was really challenging, but being at Karasuno and training with not only them, but everyone else helped me," he says, scratching the back of his head as he ponders over it. Iwaizumi appreciates that he understands the struggle that goes into making a team work-- had seen Hinata's ups and downs played out on television. He'd been oddly proud of the shorty, following his career with interest. Oikawa had watched, too, although Iwaizumi knows he was also watching Kageyama, if the scowl on his face meant anything.

"Well, you're on the team," Iwaizumi announces, and Hinata breaks into a blinding grin, eyes shining like he's going to cry.

"T-thank you, Captain! I'll do my very best!" He bows, and Iwaizumi feels a little flustered by the show of respect.

"It's fine," he says, looking at the line of people still waiting to try out. "Anyway, we'll start practice tomorrow afternoon, same place."

"Yes!!" Hinata yells, bowing again slightly, before turning. He picks up his bag and waves at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi watches him run towards Daichi. Hinata jumps on him, startling him so badly they both fall to the ground.

Another ball hits him in the head while he's not looking.

It's going to be a long year.

\--------------------

 

The second time Oikawa goes to Hinata's, he's returning his breakfast dish and he can hear music pulsing from inside his apartment. Well, honestly, he could hear it before, but it's just a bit louder through the door. It's an interesting choice, his music, and maybe something Oikawa would listen to himself. Iwaizumi would pretend to hate it, but then Oikawa would find it on his iPod later, which is how it usually works. He may be able to fool everyone else, but Iwaizumi can't fool him.

However, he doesn't expect Hinata to answer the door shirtless and sweaty, obviously in mid-workout. He's panting from exertion, and it's very interesting to see clear definement on someone who is seemingly swallowed by most of the clothes he wears. Hinata looks small and unimposing in a normal getup, but here, where everything is on display, he looks lithe and capable. Like this, Oikawa can see Hinata's age and all the differences from who he once was.

"Um," Hinata says, and Oikawa looks up from his pecs to his blushing face. Ah, okay, so maybe he's not all that different, Oikawa thinks. He changes his look of surprise to a smirk, just to be irritating, and Hinata crosses an arm across his chest subconsciously.

"I brought your stuff back, Shrimpy," Oikawa says, offering Hinata's (clean) empty dish from the day before. Hinata takes it tentatively, frowning at the nickname. "It was delicious, even Iwaizumi liked it-- where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Eh? O-oh, just-- uh, would you like to come in?" Hinata asks, stepping behind his door a bit when a group of apartment tenants pass by. His face is pink, and Oikawa can tell he wants to put a shirt on by the way his eyes keep darting back towards the general area of where his room is. Oikawa obliges, stepping inside and strolling into the living room, which is still pretty bare, except for a small table and a futon. Hinata darts to his room, and Oikawa smothers a laugh.

"Are you sleeping out here?" Oikawa calls, curiously looking down at the books on Hinata's table. They are course-related materials that Hinata had probably been organizing for the start of school, and he picks one up, turning it back and forth.

"Yes!" Hinata yells back, voice smothered by the shirt he's pulling on, no doubt. Oikawa sets the book back down, and Hinata reveals himself (shirt on and empty dish in his hands), face still red from exertion. "I haven't been able to set up my room yet."

"Oh, don't worry-- when you're in college, sleeping anywhere is appropriate," Oikawa comments as Hinata takes his dish to the kitchen, slipping it into the cabinet. "Sorry for interrupting your exercise."

"It's fine! I was almost done!" Hinata assures him, smiling broadly. “Want some tea?”

“Sure,” Oikawa answers leisurely, plopping down on the futon and crossing one leg over the other. He settles for watching Hinata, finding interest in how concentrated he is as he makes tea. He’s really expressive, furrowing his brows as he tries to open the lid of his tea tin, smiling brightly when it finally yields to his efforts. That’s one thing about Hinata for sure-- his inability to back down. When someone sets a limit, he makes it a personal challenge to overcome it. He’d faced that firsthand.

“I didn’t see you at the sign-ups today!” Hinata announces as he sets a fresh cup of tea in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa feels the smile drop from his face for a moment, but he corrects it by lifting his tea to his mouth.

“No, you wouldn’t,” he says, and Hinata frowns, sitting on the floor in front of his table so he can face Oikawa.

“But I… When I heard you were going to my school, I thought we could,” Hinata pauses, face turning pink, “I thought we could play together.”

The honesty throws Oikawa for a moment, and then he finds himself really smiling. It’s flattering that Hinata would want to play with him. He’d been a force in high school, he knows. What a tragedy, they said afterwards.

“I can’t play volleyball anymore,” he says quietly, and Hinata’s eyebrows turn up.

“But… but you’re The Grand King!” Hinata slams his palms on his table, shoving up onto his knees.

“I injured myself.”

Hinata shuts up, clutching at the edge of the table and falling back down to sit. He looks like he wants to ask how, but doesn’t, settling on looking away.

“But, anyway-- I’m a model, remember?” Oikawa asks haughtily, trying to recover some confidence. Hinata looks back up at him, and Oikawa barely keeps himself from flinching. There’s that awful, piercing intensity. That gaze that singles him out every time, as if Hinata is looking past everything and seeing the core of him. He’d forgotten what this felt like.

He shivers.

“Could you… you can’t play _at all_ anymore?”

Oikawa considers this, taking a sip of his tea. Technically, he could play a little, just not professionally and certainly not for long periods of time.

“I could probably play… but I’m not sure for how long,” Oikawa says. He watches Hinata process this.

“Then-- play with me!!” Hinata shouts, shooting back up, his palms flat against the table. “I mean, not now! A-and I don’t want you to get hurt, so… but at least once! I want to play with The Grand King at least once!”

Oikawa grins against the lip of his cup, then sets his tea down and smiles.

“Alright. On one condition.”

“Anything!” Hinata says, eyes sparkling.

“Cook me more breakfast.”

Hinata pauses, looking genuinely confused. His eyes sweep to the side as he thinks, but then he nods slowly.

“Okay.”

\--------------------

"I like Hina-chan," Oikawa says without prompt later, and Iwaizumi lifts his head in alarm. Oikawa pouts. " _What_?"

"You're being serious?" Iwaizumi asks, eyebrows lifted as if he's surprised. Oikawa resents it immediately.

"Yes, I like Hinata, I care for another human being-- that _is_ possible for me."

"I never said it wasn't," Iwaizumi comments in that annoyingly adult way of his, making Oikawa feel small and petulant. "It's just a bit strange to me that you enjoy the same person Kageyama enjoys."

"Don't remind me of that stupid litt--" Oikawa starts and then cuts himself off. He promised he wouldn't do this to himself anymore, and Iwaizumi glances at him before shifting his eyes back to his organizing. "Anyway, Hinata is fun."

"It's not because he still calls you The Grand King?" Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa can hear the humor in his voice.

"I can't help that he senses the greatness within me. It shines so brightly..."

"Please spare me," Iwaizumi mutters and lifts the last of the books to his shelf. "Come in here and mess up my room again and I'll murder you."

"You said I could borrow your book!" Oikawa exclaims, holding his hands up defensively.

"I _said,_ " Iwaizumi stresses, gritting his teeth for a moment, "that you could borrow my book, not come in and destroy my room without cleaning it all back up."

"Sorry, sorry! I won't do it again," he lilts in reply and Iwaizumi sighs, nodding.

"Anyway, I like him, too," Iwaizumi says, after a moment. Oikawa lifts his eyebrows, and Iwaizumi smirks.

"What? I care for another human being. That _is_ possible for me."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s going to significantly up your chances of winning?” Oikawa asks.  
  
“Nah, he’s a good kid,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa laughs.


End file.
